The present disclosure relates to termination assemblies for splicing together coaxial cables, and more particularly, to novel and improved BNC connectors which can be utilized for standard as well as high-frequency applications, such as, security cameras to minimize return losses. In some embodiments, the novel and improved BNC connectors are conformable for use under adverse weather conditions while at the same time achieving reduction in return losses.